


Of Old Blooms and New

by Coppermatsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slight Teasing of Izumi/Itaru, Slow Romance, Terrible Plant Puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppermatsu/pseuds/Coppermatsu
Summary: While on the way home from picking up dry-cleaning, Izumi, Tasuku, and Tsumugi encounter Tsumugi's ex-girlfriend of three years. Thus Izumi's winding road of realizing how she feels about the Winter Troupe leader commences."He isn't an angel, Director. He's a man. He's fallen for you, but is denying it for your sake and mine."
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Plum Blossoms

* * *

Scene 1: Plum Blossoms

* * *

It was another Friday afternoon for Veludo Way, and Director Izumi Tachibana was returning from the duty of picking up dry cleaning after their latest show at MANKAI Company. A particularly intricate set of costumes needed to be hauled back, so she had recruited two of the only available hands on deck during this time of the week: Tasuku and Tsumugi.

She couldn’t help but find it nice to hang out with two of the men her age, anyway.

“Thanks again for agreeing to help me out, guys! Yuki would have given me such a hard time if I’d dropped any of these,” Izumi said. She shuffled the two garments in her arms to assure their security. The slippery plastic of dry cleaning cannot be underestimated. 

Tasuku sighed. “I’m sure Sakyo would have our asses as well based on the expenses of sending whatever fell right back to the dry cleaners’...” He made holding the two bulky garments in his arms look easy.

Smiling with an awkward chuckle, Tsumugi agreed. “Yeah, true… but it’s kind of nice being with people just our age for a little bit…!” 

Izumi brightened at the thought. “Oh, true! Nothing against those middle and high schoolers, but sometimes they make me feel so old…”

“Isn’t Winter Troupe all adults though? Tsumugi, you and I are the youngest of that group,” Tasuku reminded them. 

Tsumugi laughed lightly, “Well, Hisoka and Homare can be deceiving in their personalities. I’m still surprised Hisoka is a year older than us.” 

This made Izumi laugh, too. “Haha, honestly! And Itaru, only a year younger, feels like he’s simultaneously older and younger sometimes.”

Tasuku shook his head, but couldn’t suppress a grin. “It’s our quirky ‘family’, after all. If things were too normal, I’d be worried.” 

Tsumugi smiled his big, soft smile that made his eyes squint just a bit, the one that put everyone at the company at ease- especially the two beside him. “Mmhm, I wouldn’t have it any other-” 

His feet stopped moving on the concrete sidewalk of Veludo way, just past the florist shop. His smile faded into a look of surprise. Izumi and Tasuku halted and turned to see what the matter was. 

“Umeko…?”

Izumi and Tasuku blinked in surprise and looked at each other. 

“Umeko?”

A light chime sounded and a young woman emerged from the florist’s. Wearing what Yuki would describe as a “Mori Girl” outfit, she could have stepped out of a cute forest fairy tale. (Banri might refer to it as grandma fashion.) The long, pastel green dress with soft lace and a light plum blossom pattern she wore fell to her shins. Over it was a light brown oversized cardigan with a matching brown beret, tote bag, and boots. To top it off, a delicate silver plum blossom hung around her neck. Her short, fluffy black hair bobbed as she walked, and her large green glasses framed her dark brown eyes- eyes that shined softly as they locked on Tsumugi. 

“Tsumucchi...! Long thyme no see. I was waiting for you.” Her sweet voice was surely what a flower would sound like if it could speak. 

Tasuku and Izumi could only stare in silence as this played out. Also… was that a plant pun?

Tsumugi was similarly befuddled. “Waiting for me? Did you come all the way here to see me…?”

She shook her head. “No, but I... oh dear, are those your friends? Garden me for being so rude.” She gave a light bow in greeting. 

...That was definitely a plant pun. Tasuku and Izumi were utterly dumbfounded.

Finally realizing the situation, Tsumugi quickly got to introductions. 

“Ah, um…! Umeko, these are my company members at MANKAI: Tasuku Takoto and Izumi Tachibana. Tasuku is my childhood friend I alway spoke of.” 

Umeko smiled. “It’s berry nice to meet you.”

“Tasuku, Izumi, this is Umeko Inaba, my ex-girlfriend.” 

Their jaws dropped. 

“Your _what_ ?” Izumi nearly spluttered. None of the company members managed to have any sort of romantic life, including herself, so this was a first. More than that- _berry_? You wouldn’t think someone her age- let alone a voice so soft- would lay something dorky on so thick!

“So this is her…” Tasuku muttered, shooting a glance and a quirked eyebrow at Tsumugi. 

Umeko giggled shyly. “Ah, yes… that’s been a while now, huh…?” 

Tsumugi looked a bit embarrassed suddenly with both Tasuku and Izumi staring at him. “There must be much to catch up on. Would it be possible to pop into a cafe for a short chat? There’s one just around the corner with a great atmosphere.”

Izumi tugged on Tasuku and muttered harshly under her breath. 

“ _We have to go! The curiosity is killing me!_ ”

Which Tasuku had already planned on, especially after his discussions on romance in the past with his childhood friend. 

Tsumugi could feel that the two were determined to tag along as their curiosity bore into him like two dogs watching a butcher handle fresh meat. 

“...all four of us, of course.” He consented, thankful that these two were at least two of his most trusted confidants. If any two had to be here during this, he would choose them. 

So with the dry cleaning in tow, the four adults found themselves getting settled in the nearby cafe.

It didn’t take long after receiving their orders for Tasuku and Izumi to settle into an observational silence while Umeko happily spoke with Tsugumi about life. He supplied his friends with context as much as possible.

“So what brought you to Veludo Way?” Tsumugi asked. He seemed absolutely in his element in the cozy cafe. Umeko wasn’t much different, her soft aesthetic thriving in the atmosphere. The two even had ordered matching cappuccinos without planning it.

She adjusted her glasses with a grin. “Ah, yes! Wood you be-leaf it if I told you there’s a Gardening Convention just tree bus stops away from here?” 

Tasuku’s eye twitched. _Was she going to lay the puns on thick this whole damned time…?_

“Eh, really? That’s wonderful- ah, right! Umeko works at a plant nursery, if you didn’t already pick that up from her...” Tsumugi’s role as a troupe leader never stops even out of the company. 

She nodded, finally dropping the terrible plant puns to explain. “Mmhm. It’s just this weekend, but I thought I’d come in a bit early to catch one of your shows. Though… the man who answered the door didn’t seem to know what I was asking… His words were very pretty. And then a yakuza appeared behind him and told me you were out and to come back another time.” 

The MANKAI trio shared a glance. _Homare and Sakyo…_

“Ah, I’m only starring in shows during the winter season… so you can’t really see me perform anytime soon, unless you want to observe me as an extra or stand-in nearby,” Tsumugi explained. 

Umeko realized her mistake with a little gasp. “Oh, I’m so sorry…! I didn’t know that’s how it worked.”

Tsugumi waved his hands to assure her it was fine. “No, really, it’s okay! I’m grateful to see you at all. That’s so like you, though, Umeko.” He smiled, ending with his light bell-like laugh.

Umeko giggled in almost the same timbre. “Hehe, is that a bad thing…?”

“Not at all!”

Across the table, Izumi looked between the two ex-lovers in awe as she sipped her caffe mocha. She leaned over to Tasuku to whisper.

“ _They’re a pair of angels…!_ ”

Tasuku frowned at her comment, but held his tongue with a glance in Tsumugi’s direction. His childhood friend seemed at ease. All the same, it felt like he was holding back a bit…

Umeko was about to say something, then realized that both Izumi and Tasuku were staring. 

“Oh, are we boring you two…? I’m so sorry. It was rude of me to intrude like this.” She turned to Tsugumi, “Do you have time to catch up over dinner tomorrow night?”

He blinked with a look at Izumi. “Well, we have a general rehearsal tomorrow during the day, but I should be free in the evening after our weekly troupe leader meeting. Is there any other business tomorrow you’ll need me for, Director?”

“Oh, uh, no! We should be good!” Izumi confirmed with a little salute. Tsugumi smiled and turned back to Umeko.

“How does Tiny Italy at 6pm work for you? I know you prefer dinner early.”

The young bespectacled woman clapped her hands together happily. 

“Sounds wonderful! I will call you for further details later! It was nice to seed you today!” She grinned softly.

The whole arrangement was so smoothly done that Izumi and Tasuku were walking home with Tsumugi and the dry cleaning before they’d fully comprehended it all.

At the same second walking down the sidewalk, the two stiffened in unison, shooting each other shocked glances. 

“ _Didn’t they just plan a date?!_ ”


	2. Gerbera Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumped by Tsumugi's smooth plans for dinner, Izumi and Tasuku find unexpected help from the local gamer.

* * *

Scene 2: Gerbera Blossoms

* * *

After they properly put away the dry cleaned costumes, Tsumugi left to do his evening gardening care routine with Guy, leaving Izumi and Tasuku to wander into the main living room. They hit the couch as their minds whirled with the events of the afternoon. 

Izumi spoke up first.

“...so they’re doing dinner tomorrow, huh?”

“...yeah.” Tasuku replied emptily. 

“It’s almost like… they never even stopped dating…”

“...mm.”

Silence. 

Izumi assumed that the school kids got back right before them and were getting comfortable, or were out late for after-school activities. Hana High had a Cultural Festival around the corner too, she was pretty sure. Either way, she was thankful none of them came barging into the living room at this moment in time. The mid-20 year olds were having a moment…

Speaking of, she registered on the edge of her senses another mid-20 year old’s return at the front door.

“Back~.” Itaru’s voice called. Minor shuffling followed as he switched his shoes and tread into the living area, phone in hand. Tapping to some game or another, he scrounged the kitchen for a snack and then headed for the couch- where he finally realized who was there.

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Director? Tasuku? Your HP looks hella drained. Give me the tl;dr.” He took a seat across from them. His selection of sour cream and onion potato chips crunched satisfyingly after popping two into his mouth. It stirred the other two from their defeated trance.

“Ah, Itaru… We met Tsumugi’s ex.” Tasuku responded, running his fingers through his hair with a knitted brow.

Izumi nodded. “She was another sweet angel... I saw halos…!” The young woman made a circle in the air with her fingers to pantomime it. 

The tapping on Itaru’s phone faded drastically. “Oh? Really,” his interest perked, “that sounds like a juicy backstory event.” 

Tasuku sighed. “Maybe, but… what really caught us off-guard is how they made dinner plans for tomorrow night…”

Izumi jolted upright. “It was so smooth of a transition! So natural!” She put her hand on her chin contemplatively, a glint in her eye. “Makes you wonder if they ever truly ended things…”

Tasuku looked ready to say something but held back last second, settling with clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction. 

The intrigued Itaru grinned, setting his phone to the side and resting his chin on his hand. “Oho? Well the plot progression seems obvious, then. Fake date spying time~.”

The idea hadn’t crossed Tasuku and Izumi’s minds, and they both locked on Itaru before shying away from it.

“...Well, it’s not really any of our business…” Izumi mumbled, her expression betraying her true excitement at the idea.

Tasuku also seemed in denial. “...He spoke with me already about how he wanted to focus on acting right now, not relationships…” 

Itaru shrugged, picking his phone back up. “Fine, miss out on chance time. GG, Tsumugi.” 

“...Well, he’d guess what we were up to anyway…” Izumi pondered it aloud further.

“Yeah, if the Director and I went, we’d be sniffed out immediately… ” Tasuku agreed, solemnly nodding. They couldn’t let it go, but couldn’t settle on making a move.

The salaryman glanced over his phone with a glint in his eyes. 

“Well then, why doesn’t one of you just go with me?” 

The two 25 year olds processed the statement for a beat.

Tasuku shook his head. “He knows everything about my love life. Wouldn’t work for me.”

Itaru smirked. “Oho, then a secret rendezvous with the Director~.” 

“ _U-Us_? On a spy mission?” Izumi started, pointing at herself and Itaru. She was surprised... but still considering the prospective details they could gain. Her curiosity was far too strong. ...and maybe the thought of a spy mission was also hard to pass up.

Tasuku frowned. “I suppose that could work. Tsumugi is unaware of the Director’s love life. ...Actually, the entire company is unaware. It’s often a topic of discussion when you’re not around.” He sighed, clearly withholding a lot of bothersome conversations Izumi had no need of hearing. 

Itaru had a smug grin. “Great. What time and where?”

The MANKAI Director recalled the cafe visit.

“Tiny Italy, 6:00pm…” 

“Ehh, so early… guess she’s a grandma at heart like Tsumugi.” Itaru decidedly stood, grabbing his briefcase. “It’s a date. I’ll be by your dorm to get you at 5:30pm. Catching a raid soon, otsu~.” 

Tasuku and Izumi observed the gamer as he retreated to his castle of room 103. 

The worn-out actor gave a sigh and a short glance at Izumi. “...You’d best keep this on the low-down.”

“Haha, probably… I can’t imagine how Masumi and the others might take it…” the young woman sighed as well.

Tasuku stood with a stretch. “Just don’t say anything, and you’ll be fine. Keep me posted. I...need a run.”

“Don’t run all over Tokyo…!” Izumi watched Tasuku leave the living room before slumping into the couch, finally covering her face with embarrassment at the final evolution of her curiosity.

_I really reap what I sow around here, don’t I?_

She curled up for a few seconds before jolting up energetically. 

“A spy mission, though…! I wonder if we have any props or costume pieces I could use?” Bemused with herself, she resolved to go rummaging in the wondrous supply room of questionable content.

* * *

It was 5:25pm the evening of the planned “dates”, and Itaru suddenly recalled how Izumi had referred to it as a “spy mission.”

“...Better check just in case.”

The gamer in his casual light brown suit took the quick trip from room 103 and rapped on the MANKAI Director’s dorm door. After a bit of shuffling behind it, the door opened and Izumi appeared.

“...LOL are you for real, Director?”

She had on a black turtleneck- is that Citron’s from _The Clockwork Heartbeat_ ?- covered by what was definitely Azuma’s cape from Winter Troupe’s _Nocturnality_ play. On her head was Sakyo’s black Capone trilby from _Picaresque_ and Tenma’s very expensive designer sunglasses he lost just last week. Lastly, she wore black track pants that could honestly be from anywhere. Casual wear from the troupes? From previous troupes? Who knew. 

Regardless, she looked way too suspicious to attend an Italian restaurant.

“You look way too suspicious for an Italian restaurant. Sneak: 0. Try again.” 

Izumi protested immediately, the sunglasses slipping off her nose. “Aw come on, this is _perfect_ for a spy mission!” She adjusted the sunglasses to prove it. They slipped down again moments later. 

Itaru chuckled. “What, don’t wanna dress up for your fake date? Cruel. I’m skipping gaming for you.” 

The Director sighed. “Fine, you’re right, incognito would be better… I already picked out a dress, don’t worry…”

“Then this was-?”

She looked away. “...Just in case.”

“GG, you had me fooled.”

“Just wait there!” She closed the door and spent about five minutes changing, during which Itaru just played on his phone. 

Finally, the door opened again. Izumi had applied light makeup before putting on her initial “spy gear”, but it was now visible and nicely complimenting her light pink dress that caught Itaru off-guard. 

“...That’s…!”

“From when you treated me to dinner after our first year at MANKAI! I don’t have many opportunities to wear this, but I’m still very grateful…” she said, casting him a smile.

Itaru glanced away, reflexively covering his mouth with his hand. 

“...haha, you really are something.”

Izumi raised an eyebrow and was about to question him when Itaru glanced at his watch.

“Ah, it’s getting late. We won’t beat them there at this rate,” Itaru told her, clicking his tongue. “That’s fine. You can focus more on your date with me, anyway.”

The Director gasped. “Oh no! To the Itaru mobile! And quit teasing me!” She scolded him, heading for the stairs. 

Itaru grinned and followed after her. “Tonight might actually be worth skipping that raid~.” 

* * *

They arrived at Tiny Italy at 6:11pm. Izumi glanced around the vacant front hostess stand to view the lavish seating and dining customers. There’s something rich about an Italian restaurant at night that creates a sort of magic to it all, and it easily took hold to Izumi’s mood.

“Wow, it’s so lovely…! Is this what Italy feels like? I wonder if they serve gourmet curry…?” She rambled as she took it all in. 

Itaru watched her with amusement, though he looked away with slight disdain at the mention of curry. “Let’s hope that they don’t for the sake of the Italian rep…”

Izumi turned to face him. “What do you know about Italian food? Don’t tell me there’s a Mario game about cooking… wait, can you cook curry in the game if there is?!”

The gamer was doing his best to keep his public facade on, but it was difficult with how relaxed Izumi made him feel. “Lol. That’s what Cooking Mama is for.”

“Oh? That sounds like a game for Omi- oh!” Izumi stopped as the hostess finally approached.

“Welcome! My apologies for the wait. Table for two?”

Itaru smiled his princely smile, slipping back into his mask. “Yes, please.”

The hostess, caught off-guard by the charm, paused for a moment in awed delighted before she gathered two thin, hardback menus and ushered them to the seating area. “Right this way, please...”

Izumi followed after her first with Itaru bringing up the rear. Passing the crisp white tablecloths topped with lit candles and refined guests, the director thought it was strange... They had had a pretty good view of most of the seating from the front. Where could Tsumugi and Umeko possibly be? 

It was as they were led past the booths section that Izumi found out quickly, as she made direct eye-contact with a smartly dressed Tsumugi seated in a booth. 

“Director…?”

“Tsumugi…!”

“...” Itaru grabbed Izumi’s hand gently and tugged her along to keep following the hostess, shooting Tsugumi a glance and making sure he could see. 

The Winter Troupe leader blinked in surprise as the Director was led away by the hand of MANKAI Company’s local gamer into the back of the fine Italian restaurant.

Staring and trying to process it, Tsumugi’s mind whirled with questions.

_Since when did that happen…?!_


	3. Orchid Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Itaru wrap up their spy mission and return to convene with Tasuku. Attempting to make sense of what they witnessed, the trio are interrupted by some unwanted guests. When Tasuku finally opens up, Izumi is suddenly faced with a difficult position...

* * *

Scene 3: Orchid Blossoms

* * *

Izumi’s brain registered the action a moment longer than it should’ve. Regardless, by the time she’d caught up to the present, Itaru was already leading her away by the hand with a gentle but firm hold. 

“You’re on a date with _me_ , you know…” Itaru shot her a small smirk when she finally caught up physically.

Too surprised by Itaru’s bold move, Izumi didn’t even glance behind for a last check on their true target of the evening. If she had, she might’ve seen Tsumugi’s bewildered and conflicted expression staring after them. 

They were brought to the other side of the room to a table pristinely set for their arrival. Itaru offered Izumi a seat, and she accepted in quiet bewilderment. Once they were both seated, their waitress took their drink orders and left. 

Izumi finally exhaled, chancing a glance back over at Tsumugi and Umeko.

“...Hey. I didn’t just agree to do this for the side quest EXP.” Itaru told her, catching beneath her chin with his finger and tilting her head to look at him. 

His dazzling, charming grin made a critical hit when she met his mischievous eyes. 

Her brain short-circuited. 50 billion calculations, the weather predictions for tomorrow, curry theory, and more fizzled together in her crockpot cranium. Itaru could see the smoke coming from her ears and released her. 

“Pfft, JK~ you’re so easy to mess with,” he said, picking up the menu. 

“Wh, hhh, huh?! Itaru-!” Izumi protested, feeling played like a fool once again. “I-I’m updating Tasuku,” she grumbled, trying to play it off as well with much less convincing results. 

She sent the athletic junkie a quick update, leaving out Itaru’s behavior, and found that the waitress had already returned with their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?” She asked.

Izumi hadn’t picked up the menu yet. Before she scrambled to check, Itaru smoothly responded.

“Just about.” He glanced at Izumi. “Would you want to get the couple’s combo deal and split it?” 

“Oh, um…” Izumi took a look at the combo, which had a variety of Italian specialties to try… and some damn good-looking garlic bread. “If you wouldn’t mind, yes.”

Itaru looked pleased. “The couple’s combo, then. Thank you.” He told the waitress, handing her his menu. Izumi followed suit, and the woman left.

 _This fine dining is going to need some wine at this rate_ , Izumi sat back trying to breathe again. She took a sip of her water and tried to collect herself. Itaru watched her in amusement. 

They weren’t left alone for long.

“Ah, Director, Itaru…!” 

Izumi turned to see Tsumugi stopping by their table. In a white button up with a light blue sweater vest and a navy blazer and slacks combo, he was dressed up a bit more than usual. The thought made Izumi surprisingly ruffled. 

Itaru gently nudged her foot with his own under the table. Right, incognito… 

“Ah, Tsumugi! What are you doing here? This is _such_ a surprise! Haha!” She said stiffly, already coming on too thick. 

To her luck, Tsumugi still seemed far too surprised to register that he was the only one that felt so. 

“Ah, I just wanted to say hi since I saw you…! I was just heading to the restroom. I didn’t know that you two, uh…” He looked between Itaru and Izumi uneasily. 

“Had a date?” Itaru finished for him. “Yeah. I felt like taking the Dire- ... _Izumi_ out for a heart event. Hoping to level up our social link. I think it’s working, since she’s dressed up so cute for me~.” 

Izumi nearly choked on her water. She spluttered. “Itaru! Wh-!”

Itaru laughed at her flustered response, giving her a wink. It was for the act, but mostly to keep her into the act. She looked away, blushing and holding her tongue. 

Tsumugi cleared his throat. “Oh, well… you do look lovely tonight, Izu- er. Director…”

She just wasn’t going to catch a break tonight. Being overwhelmed by all of the compliments from Itaru was one thing, but now from Tsumugi… Who _wasn’t_ here on a spy mission, under cover… 

It seemed as though Tsumugi realized what he had said made Izumi flustered, so he too became a bit flustered. The two of them drifted off into faint awkward chuckling.

Itaru brought an end to it. 

“Best not leave _your_ date too long by hanging out with _my_ date, Tsumugi. You might lose heart points~.” 

Tsumugi took a moment to swallow the loaded comment before responding.

“....right. Enjoy your dinner,” the troupe leader said. He exchanged an unidentifiable look with Itaru before heading back towards his table with Umeko.

...And then heading right back towards Itaru and Izumi.

“...I meant to use the restroom, haha...” Tsumugi was bright red as he passed, heading to the back of the restaurant. 

Itaru leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his soda, fizzing and bubbling in a fancy wine glass. 

* * *

  
  


After their meal at Tiny Italy, which Itaru and Izumi left from before Umeko and Tsumugi, they drove by a late-night sweets shop per Izumi’s request. 

“I can’t go and do something nice without treating everyone else…!” 

And Itaru, who knew it was pointless to say no (how could he? When she looked so cute and he wanted to treat the rest, too?), complied. 

So with three dozen assorted cookies in tow, the two returned to the dorms and snuck in to hide out in room 103, where Tasuku waited to meet with them. To their surprise, Chikage was actually present when they entered the room. 

Behind his round frames, the cabbage looked over in mild amusement. “Seems like you’re back from your espionage mission, Agent Taruchi.” He finished stuffing a small bag and zipped it up.

Itaru was already ditching his blazer and tie. “Ah, I thought you said you were leaving earlier?”

“I was. Or wasn’t.” Chikage headed for the door as the trio entered and settled on the couch, Izumi and Tasuku unceremoniously clearing off Itaru’s miscellaneous shit scattered everywhere. “Regardless, keep me posted on details in exchange for my absence tonight.” 

“Sure. GL.” 

And Chikage was gone, leaving them to finally get settled and run through the night.

Tasuku looked impatient. “Well? Spill. We don’t have long before he’ll return. If he catches us together, he’ll know something’s up.”

Itaru had already gotten on his phone and was opening his poor, neglected games. He had brought over his gamer chair and sat comfortably in his true gremlin form. He lazily gestured to Izumi.

“She’s got it.” 

“Well,” Izumi began, “I stopped updating you early on, so where did we leave off?”

“He headed back to the restroom after realizing he went the wrong way.” Tasuku replied, shaking his head.

“Right! The food took a while to arrive, but the garlic bread was _incredible_ while we waited. Imagine if they’d modified the recipe for curry bread- Hey, don’t look at me like that! Anyway, it was harder to spy on them when they knew we were there, but Itaru had a clear view of them so it wasn’t too difficult.”

“Mm. They got identical meals, LOL. Even the same drinks.” Itaru chimed in. He grinned at his phone. Nice score.

Tasuku grunted. “Did they get wine?”

“No, I don’t think so… why?” Izumi asked, and even Itaru shot a curious glance over his phone.

“Azuma said that a romantic Italian dinner usually has wine… or something.” He’d clearly been antsy about this, seeing as it bothered him enough for Azuma to notice.

Izumi and Itaru “ohhh”-ed in awe. How sophisticated. Then Itaru continued tapping his phone.

“Does getting dessert have any hidden meaning?” Izumi asked, recalling that the two had ordered dessert unlike herself and Itaru. 

Tasuku raised an eyebrow. “Did they share a serving?”

“No, they each got their own.” Izumi reported.

“Ah, but,” Itaru looked up again, “they did try each other’s dessert.” 

Izumi looked surprised. “Really? When?! I didn’t see that…” She held back a pout. 

“It was when I was paying.” He shrugged. Full combo, nice. 

Tasuku scratched his head, processing it all. “This sounds pretty up in the air, then… Hm.” 

However, Izumi sighed wistfully. “One thing’s for sure, the sight of them together is… so angelic. It’s like they were designed for each other, like some of Yuki’s perfectly matching costumes.” 

She said that, but the twisting pang from earlier arose again. Tasuku also looked bothered. Itaru, with his own thoughts, kept silent. 

However, before they could move on from this train of thought, the door to room 103 burst open.

“ITARU AND DIRECTOR WENT ON A DATE?!” It had to be several of them that yelled this at once as a crowd of the youngsters flooded in. 

Banri and Citron had barged in first. Banri made a beeline for Itaru to put the other gamer in a headlock for information. Itaru helplessly couldn’t fight back, his phone now out of reach as Citron confiscated it as incentive to talk. 

Kazunari, Taichi, Tenma, Yuki, and Muku crowded Izumi, rattling off questions and comments as though there was no tomorrow. “Where’d you go?!” “Pretty dress~!” “DID YOU K-KISS?!” “Ohhh, this is so romantic, and in person...!” “You should have asked me to help with your outfit.” 

Kumon and Juza trailed in behind, Kumon enjoying the excitement and Juza swooping in because he sniffed out the cookies. 

And, of course, Sakuya was holding Masumi back from pummeling Itaru to death. Masumi’s cold glare was enough to send a feeble-minded soul to the grave.

“Itaru… Itaru, you’re dead. You’re a dead man. You’re no father of mine.”

“Aha, let’s talk this over, son…”

“Ohhh, my honey! How could be beating on me so?!” Citron loudly blew his nose on a nearby shirt, fluttering his eyes.

“That poor translation just made this ten times worse…” Itaru wheezed.

Rolling his eyes, Tasuku put his head in his hand. Izumi was beyond bewildered.

“Wh-Who told you all?!” 

“Chikage.” They all sang out in unison. 

Itaru clicked his tongue. “That rat bastard… I forgot to specify not to say anything, didn’t I…” 

“Better fess up, Itaru…” Banri went in for another noogie. 

Itaru sighed and looked at the time. Then, something clicked in his eyes, activating Itaru’s Demon Gamer Mode. “I want all of you… out. Now. Raid is on in ten.” 

It didn’t seem possible to look menacing while receiving a noogie, but he managed it and kicked everyone- including Tasuku and Izumi- out of his castle. The door’s lock clicked. 

After constant reassuring to the group that it was just dinner and nothing more, the younger members withdrew from their assault, murmuring their slight disappointment in lack of juicy story and slight relief that out of anyone there, it wasn’t _Itaru_ that had wooed the Director. 

Masumi swore he’d learn how to drive Izumi to better restaurants before Citron and Sakuya could drag him off, and finally it was just Izumi and Tasuku. 

They both let out a sigh, followed by laughter. 

“Well, I’m heading up to clean up for bed. We can ask Azuma his interpretation tomorrow,” Izumi said, “...did Juza take the bag of cookies?” 

Tasuku shook his head for what felt like the billionth time that night. “...Look, let’s discuss Tsumugi in the theater.” 

* * *

  
  


The house of the theater, deafening in its silence, lit up with a flick of a switch. There wasn’t a single member anymore who didn’t feel at home with this stage, and these two were no exceptions. They wandered to the front of the stage and took a seat on the end, letting their feet dangle off. 

It was quiet, almost serene. Something about the vacant theater at night was magical in its own right. Perhaps a bit spooky, but the two found comfort in the location at the late hour of the evening. 

The comfortable silence lasted a bit longer than they’d intended. It was as though being there recharged them.

Finally, Tasuku spoke up. 

“Director, you’re a bit blind when it comes to him.”

“Eh? I mean I didn’t see this ex coming, but-” 

He shook his head. “No, not that.” The young man sighed, using his arms to prop up behind him and lean back while seated, looking up into the upper frames of the stage. 

Izumi knew Tasuku needed a moment to collect his thoughts into a coherent sentence. Well, one he wasn’t afraid would be too blunt. 

“You keep misinterpreting him. Like he’s some angelic, holy being. Like he’s above being human.” Tasuku gestured up to the rafters. 

Izumi looked up too, her gaze drifting to all of the various lights used during performances. 

“But, well. I know him. If anything, after all these years and then these years at MANKAI together, I know him.”

He looked at Izumi, and waited for her to reciprocate so he could look her in the eyes. 

“He isn’t an angel, Director. He’s a man and he’s fallen for you, but is denying it for your sake and mine.”

Her cheeks flushed in a flash, not expecting Tasuku to basically confess for his best friend. 

“Tasuku, what are you talking about-”

Tasuku popped his neck, sighing. Hanging his head. Rubbing his face in his hands. Finally, he sat forward and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“...I was in love with him, you know.” 

Izumi’s jaw flew open. How many bombs was Tasuku going to drop tonight?!

“You were? Well, most of us always thought you two were very, very close… But?”

He shook his head. “No, I never said anything. My damned feelings formed when we finally reunited here after our auditions at God-za. Being away from him was… well, I didn’t know just how much I’d missed him. Loved him. Until he showed up again in my life. Yeah, I was struggling with my conflicted feelings about how he’d left theater and how I’d never reached out. But beneath it all, I never realized what was really upsetting me…” 

He let out another sigh. “...Azuma’s already heard this all. He’s the reason I figured it out, actually.” Tasuku gave a defeated grin.

Izumi gave Tasuku a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you ever tell him, Tasuku…?” 

“Because he had already fallen for you.” 

He said it so simply that she was once again caught off-guard. Izumi looked away, flustered and troubled. “I’m so sorry… I...” 

“Don’t worry. I’ve already processed it and come to terms with things,” Tasuku stretched. “And, well, he did catch on eventually. It was his eagerness to give me a chance despite the longing in his eyes for you that made me decide. 

“Perhaps if I’d made the right moves or in another universe, it’d be different- whatever the hell Arisugawa blabs on about. But here, I didn’t and I’ve already accepted that he doesn’t look at me. And what’s more is that I couldn’t bear to lose him. You, either.” He added, giving Izumi a light nudge to stir her from her budding tears.

Tasuku smiled.

“You crying for me won’t do shit, you know.”

“I know, but-!”

“Don’t you love him?”

She clammed up. Did she love him? She loved all of MANKAI. It was her family, and she couldn’t think of any one member above the others. 

...But could she? Perhaps she caught herself glancing at Tsumugi. Tonight was evidence enough that something was tugging at her. She thought of his warm smile, his reassuring presence, his passion for the stage. 

Was that what made her face flush from his compliments and her heart twist up at the thought of him with someone else?

“I… don’t know if I can answer that yet,” Izumi confessed, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Tasuku sighed, but this time in content resignation. 

“That’s fine. After all, I just pulled off your rose-colored glasses for you. Think about it and maybe you’ll be able to find your own answers. We don’t even know for sure yet if he’s rekindled that old flame.” He hopped off the stage and began his jogging warmups.

“...another run?”

“The best medicine for emotional weariness. Join me?” 

She chuckled, hopping down herself. “No, thank you. I think I’ll tackle this in my own way.” 

He shrugged and gave her a short nod, his awkward way to end the heart-to-heart, before taking off out of the theater. 

Alone with her thoughts, Izumi traced her fingers over the seats of the house as she exited, cutting the lights. Maybe it was time to see if something else around MANKAI company was preparing to bloom.

  
  



End file.
